This is competing continuation application for a ADAMHA Scientist Development Award, Mangai Natarajan received her M.A. in Criminology and Post-Graduate Diploma in Indo-Japanese Studies from the University of Madras, India. She obtained her Ph.D. in Criminal Justice in 1991 from the School of Criminal Justice at Rutgers University, New Jersey. She has been employed in the New York City Criminal Justice Agency (1989-1991) and has been at the National Development and Research Institutes, Inc., (NDRI) New York as a NIDA Postdoctoral Fellow (November, 1991-August 31, 1994). She has also held appointment as a Principal Research Associate at NDRI. Currently she holds a tenure-track faculty position at the Sociology Department of John Jay College of Criminal Justice, The City University of New York. Environment: In 1994, John Jay College of Criminal Justice conducted 67 research grants funded by both private and public agencies including Federal, State and City Governments. Research Plan: The continued support would assist the candidate's career by providing an opportunity to continue in-depth investigations of upper-level heroin dealing in New York City, using secondary analysis of extensive police and court data from investigations designed to support the prosecution of major heroin dealers. After conducting a pilot study of small and less complex cases of heroin dealers, the candidate will analyze official documents relating to the investigation and prosecution of the Pizza Connection case. Theoretical models using rational choice theory will be developed and modified by studying the processes of heroin dealing and of involvement in upper-level dealing. In a later stage these models will be tested and refined using secondary data garnered from official records of other prosecuted cases throughout New York City. In both stages data will be analyzed using a powerful hypertext computer program. Immediate and long-term goals: The proposed SDA application is designed to (i) provide data for scientific publications authored by the candidate; (ii) use rational choice theory in modeling heroin dealing; (iii) collect scientific information for subsequent grant proposals; (iv) develop the candidate's qualitative research skills and (v) make innovative use of criminal justice data in the drug abuse research field. Long term goals: A tenured faculty member in a research university; principal investigator in two or more projects in the drug abuse/criminal justice fields; author of scientific articles and books in these fields. Significance of SDA: The candidate will be provided with the time, resources and structured training environment to become an accomplished researcher in the drug field. Preceptor: The candidate will continue to work under the direction of Dr. Bruce D. Johnson, a leading authority in the field.